1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of supporting abbreviated dialing between affiliated phones wherein at least one of the phones is associated with a non-affiliated network.
2. Background Art
With the availability of new technology, customers may be looking for ways to migrate some of their Centrex lines over to VoIP platforms. One problem which arises as phones are moved over to VoIP platforms is the loss of Centrex services between the migrated and non-migrated phones. Accordingly, a need exists to allow Centrex customers who have moved some of their lines over to the VoIP platform to retain Centrex functionality on those lines, such as to support abbreviated dialing between the lines.